Bon appétit!
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hay un tic-tac atrofiado en el instante en que Kanae perdió la fe en él, y el maestro Shuu le dice: (tócametócametócame, así, con vulgaridades querido Kanae). Más Eto le siembra un sendero de piedades-besos en sus tallos, y Kanae flaquea. — Eto/Kanae, Tsukiyama. *H & BL* . *Dark!Fic*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 013\. Venganza [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica; caféconqueso"]

 **Advertencia:** SPOILERSSSSS. Ya está.

 **N/A:** este fic participa en el reto temático "¡Cabeza o truco!" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. No sé si cuente, que soy una irresponsable de lo peor y aunque tengo el género en mi mente 24/7 no se me ocurrió nada para terminar el reto hasta ahora. En realidad es bastante tosco. Perdón.

 **N/A2:** odio mucho-mucho mi escritura :( si un día de estos desaparezco de Fanfiction ya saben por qué. Ahí se encuentra el verdadero (y único) horror del fic, teman (¡?)

* * *

«La salvación y la condenación son la misma cosa».

 **Stephen King.**

 **i.**

— **N** o me mates, por favor.

«A-m-mo Shu-u».

Eto encarna una ceja, meditabunda y jugueteando al enredar su lengua, la de él, como si de un estambre se tratase. Sin saber, sin misericordia. Tiene los dedos pegajosos en saliva y sabia, ambas sustancias revueltas en un brebaje de inmortalidad que ella edulcora maliciosa y regocijada.

Y dicta con elocuencia:

— ¿Matarte? Yo no busco matarte Kanae-kun. Yo deseo–

(transformarte en mi Dios;

abrir tus ojos al coserlos en tu carne fresca y caliente para que no veas a nadie que no sea yo;

exaltarte y esculpirte aunque mi talento sea otro tipo de arte)

–escribirte.

Sí.

Eto le escribe.

 **ii.**

Con las manos de grafito, voraces y sedientas, que babean en las yemas y se traban en:

«DanosDanosDanosDanosDANOSdanosDANosdaNOS».

(su esperanza freída y sazonada con especias).

Así que pone adjetivos en sus alas de tronco, sinónimos y antónimos en sus párpados marchitos de ermitaño, comas y puntos y acentos en la caja torácica de maceta, verbos y adverbios en los labios repletos de plagas al sol de la noche sempiterna.

Y se ríe.

—la risa de Eto es una cascada en medio de la jungla—.

Y con los dientecitos de piraña le besa el rostro a Kanae, y va pintando de músculo donde quiera que le toque, arrancando de cuajo la piel.

(crash-crash-crash).

Tornándola irreconocible.

(— ¿Eres tú, Kanae?)

 **iii.**

Se desbordan lágrimas de sangre hermética a través de las venas, que rompen las grietas en la tierra de por sí fracturada. Antes de que se retuerzan igual, mutando a lombrices, relucientes y viscosas y confundidas. —aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmoooooooooooooo, ¿amo _quiénquécómo_?—.

Entonces Kanae se asfixia entre los gusanos malsanos, esos que trepan arrastrándose en sus jirones de ropa y se le meten en cualquier rincón que encuentran posible.

Interiormente, muy, muy internamente.

— Es que eres tan profundo Kanae-kun. Yo sería capaz de saltar directo a tus cuentas-pozo de hollín y quedarme para siempre en ellas ¿sabes?

Él niega, sacude la cabeza tanto como un trampolín sometido a demasiado peso, y empieza a desprendérsele el trapo.

 **iv.**

(¡Ah, ah! Más no hay necesidad de deprimirse Kanae-kun).

Porque ella no es de las que desechen sus muñecos sólo por una herida, o dos —o veintisiete mil—. Prefiere continuar guardando el tapete de su lengua para que no ensucié con sus malos pensamientos.

«Maestro Sh-… nononono, maestra Eto; Kanae es un buen siervo ¿no es verdad?».

— Ah Kanae-kun.

Ella le acaricia sutil con las uñas de rama dejando en vilo la respuesta hasta que se las mete en la boca con ternura.

— Por poco te equivocas —indica Eto a manera de advertencia, con un estribillo cariñoso.

Y él se disculpa.

Y mastica.

Y engulle.

Y traga.

(Y se enamora).

 **v.**

Sin embargo, en lo más recóndito se encuentra un piano oxidado en una habitación con las cortinas impidiendo el filtro de luz. Y junto al piano yace un violín repleto de enredaderas venenosas que le han mancillado la madera.

El piano está olvidado, y derrama llanto con sus teclas, suplicando que le toque nuevamente (tócametócametócame, así, con vulgaridades querido Kanae) y que compongan una alegría digna de un himno como en antaño.

Pero Kanae aborrece los pianos.

(¿Lo hago?)

— Lo haces Kanae-kun.

Pero Kanae detesta el ruido de sus huesos entrechocándose impares.

(¿Lo hago?)

— Lo haces Kanae-kun.

Pero Kanae sólo piensa en cerrar ese cuarto, prenderle fuego y que se incendie en gritos acuosos.

(¿Lo hago?)

— Lo haces Kanae-kun.

Pero–

 **vi.**

Irrumpe aprisa en la habitación, cercenando un brazo ajeno como recuerdo de su visita, y el piano de pronto le mira horrorizado. Exclama: ¿Dime, qué catástrofe te ocurrió?

«Ka

Na

E».

Y Kanae da maromas entre sus cortezas (las de ella). Con la sonrisa implacable de moretón provocándole un escozor en las mejillas.

— Le adoré, amo Shuu. Eso pasó.

(y su música me volvió sordo. Discúlpeme, discúlpeme, discúlpeme).

Sus bellas sinfonías ahora sólo suenan a muerte y el sabor de la corteza es tan intenso que–

«Eres mío Kanae-kun. No de él, _ya nunca de él_ ».

Observa en su ceguera las fauces de un ave marina, sinuosa, y desencajada. Con sus plumas de espina le rodea, tarareando, y Kanae balbucea: Rosa oh rosa, rosa lo siento tanto.

Shuu Tsukiyama no se mueve. Y recobrando el (sin) sentido, Kanae prosigue. Le regala una reverencia.

— Dadas las circunstancias, permítame mostrarle el silencio ¿sí?

 **vii.**

No obstante les llueve encima un ruego, salpicadero de recuerdos en la manecilla de un reloj de bolsillo. Por eso le suplica.

—No me mates, por favor.

(¿él?, ¿o él?, ¿o–?)

Y Eto le abraza por detrás, interrumpiéndolo de raíz.

(ya que aquí en este campo florecen tragedias).

— Él no te ama, Kanae-kun. No como yo a ti.

Entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces–

Hay un tic-tac atrofiado en el instante en que Kanae perdió la fe en Shuu, y el maestro Shuu le dice:

(tócametócametócame, así, con vulgaridades querido Kanae). Más Eto le siembra un sendero de piedades-besos en sus tallos y Kanae no sabe qué hacer.

Flaquea.

Y su estómago ruge de (hambre, devoción correspondida, desesperación) afecto.

 **viii.**

Kanae anhela devorarlo entero.

(¿Lo hago?)

— Lo haces, Kanae-kun.

Y añora que Shuu esté con él. Siempre. Por la eternidad. Triturados por las mismas agujas e hilos.

(¿Lo hago?)

— Lo haces, Kanae-kun.

Más tiembla con los roces de Eto, magnificencia descarnada, su única dueña. Ladrona de textos y corazones palpitantes.

(Lo hago…)

— Si es así, puedes comerlo, Kanae-kun —concede ella.

«Hazlo.

Y no te cuestiones un por qué, que si lo comes te entregarás a mí por completo y podremos a nuestro gusto rompernos, pisotearnos, exorcizarnos —amarnos—».

 **ix.**

(Perdón, musita.

¿A quién se lo pide?

A sí mismo).

Porque Kanae es este joven de naturaleza muerta,

abre la mandíbula (y los gusanos saltan histéricos y ansiosos),

empieza a mascar. La risa de Eto regresa.

Y él–

— Lo quiero... lo quiero mucho maestro Shuu... lo quiero... lo quiero tanto...

(dentro de mi estómago).

 **x.**

Ha enloquecido.


End file.
